Evil Zone
by Little Sweet Demon
Summary: Kakurine pasea por Tokio antes de empezar la pelea más grande de todas, que pasará mientras se encuentra turisteando.
1. Default Chapter

**Evil Zone.**   


  
  
  


**Evil Zone.**

**El Viaje de Kakurine a Tokio.**

  


**Evil Zone.**   
Vació – Dimensión Súper Natural.   
Tiempo – Inexistente.   
Kakurine había terminado otro de sus "juegos" con una más de sus innumerables copias, cuando se disponía a practicar con sus anillos, una extraña grieta se formo entre Vació, su dimensión e I- Praseru, la Isla Feliz, Kakurine sabía que solo podía significar una cosa, Ihadurca había vuelto y esta vez Kakurine no descansaría hasta que no lograra recuperar a Lea, aunque significará sacrificar a Karin en el proceso, sin embargo, ni sus diez mil diez años la prepararían para lo que le esperaría del otro lado de la grieta...   


Tokio – Japón.   
Presente – Año 2000.   
Una niña de diez o doce años salió de una extraña grieta que se formo frente a la puerta de la Torre de Tokio, sin embargo, si alguien hubiera observado con más atención, la grieta no se encontraba en la puerta, ya que el cristal se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, la grieta se encontraba a escasos centímetros frente a la puerta de cristal, la grieta se encontraba en el aire.   
- Anaís: Te pasa algo Lucy...   
- Lucy: No, nada, solo que... me pareció haber visto a una niña salir de la Torre de Tokio...   
- Marina: Lucy, esta es la Torre de Tokio, cientos de niñas salen y entran de ella a cada momento...   
- Lucy: Es que esta niña era diferente, sentí una gran fuerza salir de ella...   
- Anaís: Una gran fuerza?   
- Marina: I porque nosotras no la sentimos.   
- Anaís: Recuerda que Lucy es especial, ella fue destinada a ser el Pilar de Céfiro...   
- Marina: Si, tal vez sea por eso...   
- Anaís: I dinos Lucy, como era esta niña...   
- Lucy: No sabría explicárselos, pero rogaría porque jamás nos enfrentemos a ella...   


Tokio – Japón.   
Presente – Mismo año.   
Una extraña silueta con forma de niña caminaba o más bien flotaba por las calles de Tokio, al parecer nadie se percataba de su presencia, por lo que la extraña niña podía hacer lo que quisiera, y ello era, pasear por las calles de la ciudad de Tokio, sin embargo, no todos eran humanos comunes y corrientes...   
- Tomoyo: Este va a ser mi mejor trabajo, la titulare "Sakura visita la ciudad"...   
- Sakura: Tomoyo...   
- Meilin: Hasta ahora ya tenemos "Un Día en la Vida de Sakura", "La Velada Romántica de Sakura", "El Adiós del Primer Amor de Sakura", "Sakura en el Parque Pingüino" y "Shaoran y Sakura en su Primera Cita de Amor", no te cansas de esto Daidouji...   
- Tomoyo: No, grabar a mi amiga Sakura es...   
De pronto una extraña silueta apareció en la cámara de Tomoyo, Sakura también sintió la extraña presencia.   
- Li: Sucede algo?   
- Sakura: No lo sentiste Shaoran, era una magia muy poderosa...   
- Tomoyo: Que extraño, me pareció ver a una niña flotando cerca de Sakura...   
- Li: No he sentido ninguna presencia extraña, mucho menos mágica...   
- Sakura: Yo si la sentí, era una magia muy poderosa pero algo triste...   
- Meilin: No veo ninguna niña, como era Daidouji...   
- Tomoyo: Esperen...   
Tomoyo retrocedió el vídeo y se los mostró a sus amigos, en el vídeo aparecía claramente una chica como de diez o doce años, con el cabello morado y de ojos rojos, con un curioso vestido con cierta similitud al de una sacerdotisa, el vestido tenía un gran moño rojo atrás y otro haciendo juego amarrado en su pelo, pero lo más curioso de esta chica, es que no caminaba, flotaba, la extraña visitante se paro frente a Sakura y luego hizo una especie de movimiento de telé transportación y desapareció...   


Tokio – Japón.   
Presente – Mismo año.   
Kakurine seguía paseando por aquella inmensa ciudad llena de gente, aunque detestaba a todos los seres humanos, sentía gran curiosidad por su civilización, en especial luego de haber visto varias dimensiones en compañía de su querida Lea e inspeccionar los mundos de los guerreros de la Evil Zone, como siempre, ya ni le preocupaba el hecho de no haber salido en I- Praseru., tan solo se entretenía pasando por la inmensa ciudad hasta que algo pasará   
- Tai: No lo sé Sora, crees que debamos...   
- Sora: Porque no, ya prácticamente somos adultos, llevamos toda nuestra vida de ser amigos y aun no pasamos a novios, si seguimos así, cuando llegará el día en que nos cacemos...   
Tai se sonrojo al oír esto, al igual que Sora se sonrojo al oír lo que había dicho.   
- Sora: Quise decir, cuando lleguemos a la Universidad, si eso, si ahora no te decides, no podrás arrepentirte luego... recuerda que a Matt también le gusto...   
- Tai: Pero yo...   
- Sora: Nada de peros, Tai...   
Sora miró tiernamente a Tai.   
- Sora: Tu me quieres...   
Luego tomo sus manos y las acerco a su pecho.   
- Sora: Dime si de verdad me quieres...   
- Tai: Pe... pero...   
Tai estaba cada vez más nervioso, aunque ya se había preparado para este momento cientos de veces en su imaginación, ahora que era real, todo era muy distinto.   
- Tai: Sora yo... yo...   
Kakurine observaba a la pareja tranquilamente, aunque le recordaban mucho a Al y a Erel, trato de no intervenir, pero era obvió que no lograría abstenerse de hacer su buena obra, después de todo era misión de todo espíritu puro ayudar a los demás, aunque haya que interceder por los otros.   
- Sora: Me quieres Tai...   
Tai bajó la cabeza apenado, luego hablo.   
- Tai: Sí, te quiero, te quise desde la primera vez que nos conocimos, aun antes de que vomitara accidentalmente en tu sombrero, aun antes de que te conociera realmente en el Digimundo, aun antes de que fuéramos compañeros...   
Tai alzó la cabeza y miró a Sora a los ojos, haciendo que esta se sonrojará ahora.   
- Tai: Sora... siempre te quise y siempre te querré...   
Tai se acerco a Sora y le dio un beso... en el cuello, Kakurine se dio cuenta al instante de lo que casi estuvo a punto de hacer y abandono el cuerpo de Tai en el acto.   
- Sora: Este Tai...   
Tai despertó de la posesión y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se aparto de Sora muy apenado.   
- Tai: No se lo que me paso, te lo juro...   
- Sora: Si así es tu reacción a una declaración de amor, mejor suspendemos todos y seguimos siendo amigos...   
- Tai: Pero Sora...   


Tokio – Japón.   
Presente – Mismo año.   
Kakurine se había olvidado de aquella problemática pareja y se había dedicado a recorrer almacenes, aunque habían vestidos muy interesantes, jamás se atrevería a dejar su traje favorito, después de todo El Vació y ella ya eran prácticamente uno, quizás le lleve algo a Midori, así aprovecharía para que se cambiara esos harapos.   
- Serena: I ya has decidido que comprarle a Hotaru, Rini...   
- Rini: No, por eso te traje, para que me ayudaras a decidir...   
- Rei: Pues creo que hiciste una mala elección en cuanto a ayuda, Serena apenas puede decidir que ponerse todos los días...   
- Serena: Rei...   
- Mina: Que les parece si le compramos algo que le guste...   
- Lita: Como que...   
- Amy: Pues lo único que he visto que le gusta son las lámparas...   
- Mina: Porque no, Rini ya conoce todas las lámparas que Hotaru tiene en su habitación, ella sabrá cual de las que haya le puede gustar...   
- Lita: Es una buena idea Mina...   
- Mina: De verdad y se me ocurrió a mi solita...   
- Serena: Oigan, no sienten como si fuéramos observadas...   
- Rei: Ya empezó Serena la paranoica, luego vas a salirnos con que alguien nos esta siguiendo...   


Tokio – Japón.   
Presente – Mismo Año.   
El viaje de Kakurine estaba por terminar, ya había empezado a sentir la presencia de la Armadura Nula y de la misma Ihadurca en I- Praseru, por lo que debía apurar sus vacaciones, sin embargo aun quedaba tiempo para ver algo más, todavía quería conocer uno de esos templos de los que Setsuna y Keiya tanto hablaban, por lo que su siguiente objetivo sería el templo más cercano, aunque este, esté poblado por tres diosas.   
- Skuld: Hermana donde esta Keichi...   
- Belldandy: Keichi salió con Megumi a hacer las compras...   
Belldandy volvió a la cocina.   
- Urd: I desde cuando te interesa tanto Keichi si puedo saberlo.   
- Skuld: No, no puedes y eso es algo que solo lo discutiré con Keichi...   
- Urd: Dímelo, ya me esta entrando la curiosidad, no seas mala Skuld.   
- Skuld: No.   
- Urd: Tu sabes que tarde o temprano lo sabré...   
- Skuld: Sí, pero no será de mi de quien te enteres, ya conozco todos tus trucos...   
Urd sacó un pequeño frasco con algo escrito.   
- Urd: De verdad lo crees...   
- Skuld: No te tengo miedo, me he enfrentado con virus más feroces que tu...   
- Urd: I tus virus podían hacer esto…   
Urd abrió el frasco y lo lanzó contra Skuld, Kakurine estaba lista para defender a Skuld, sino es porque alguien le pidió no hacerlo.   
- Skuld: Es... es...   
- Urd: Sí, es tu favorito...   
- Skuld: Mi helado...   
Skuld iba a atrapar el frasco cuando Urd se lo quito de las manos.   
- Skuld: Mi helado...   
- Urd: No hasta que me lo digas...   
Mientras en otra sala, Kakurine degustaba los platillos que su anfitriona le brindaba, sin embargo, el tiempo era algo que solo en su dimensión era eterno, pero en los demás planos no, así que Kakurine se tuvo que retirar muy a su pesar, prometiéndole regresar alguna vez a su nueva amiga Belldandy.   


I- Praseru - la Isla Feliz.   
Tiempo - Presente.   
Todos los elegidos se habían reunido, cada uno tenía su propio interés, pero todos deseaban algo en común, derrotar a Ihadurca y a los demás miembros del Evil Zone. 

**The End.**


	2. Evil Zone

**Evil Zone.**   


  


Puesto que cuando puse mi fics de Evil Zone, todo el mundo se empezó a preguntar que rayos es eso, quien diablos es Kakurine y ese tipo de cosas, pues les puse una ligera explicación de este juego, aunque basándome más que nada en la historia del juego y en la de mi personaje favorito (Quien más que Kakurine, que es de quien se basan la mayoría de mis fics de Evil Zone) que en la completa explicación de este juego. 

Pero para que lo conozcan un poco más, aquí le va una ligera explicación... y es bien ligera. 

Evil Zone es uno de los primeros juegos de peleas que aparecieron para Play Station, por lo que no tiene gráficos fabulosos como los de muchos juegos de ahora, en especial los del Play Station 2, pero si tiene lo suyo, sobre todo por sus gráficos tipo Anime, solo con la introducción se queda uno fascinado, la música es buena, pero no fue tan buena como para sacar un Soundtrack del juego, lastima, aunque el comienzo de Daijobu de Kodomo no Omocha se parece bastante al tema de Kakurine, Evil Zone es más que nada, un juego de peleas con historia, si, aunque no lo crean tiene historia y muy buena, pero eso lo jusgaran ustedes, además cada combate es único, el modo historia se desarrolla por episodios y en cada uno veremos un pequeño adelanto de lo que vendrá (Como si fuera una vista preliminar de la pelea), luego vemos una introducción a cada combate con los diálogos de cada personaje, la respectiva pelea y al final el esperado discurso de victoria, todo esto, excepto la pelea, con los cinemas display respectivos, ya tan conocidos de otros juegos, además de que cada personaje actúa de modo distinto contra su copia o sus amigos y enemigos, y al final de la batalla contra Ihadulca, se vera un cinema display (Una escena en vídeo) con el final del juego del personaje elegido, el final cambia para cada personaje, quizás lo que más allá impresionado a quienes jugaron Evil Zone, es la forma de jugar, contrario a otros juegos de peleas, aquí solo usas dos botones, uno para ataque y el otro para defensa, pero esa no es toda la gracia, dependiendo de que combinaciones hagas, los ataques cambian, le he logrado contabilizar 23 ataques distintos a mi personaje y eso que aun no logro sacarle dos ataques más que el cpu si saca con facilidad, aun cuando solo se usen dos botones, los personajes tienen más poderes que en cualquier otro juego, Evil Zone es un juego impresionante en todos los sentidos, cuando menos a mi parecer, ya que cuando piensas que no puede mejorar, te equivocas, al completar ciertos requisitos activas opciones interesantes, jugar como Ihadulca, tener las tres versiones de los trajes, obtener ocho poses distintas, cambiar la voz del narrador por la de nuestro personaje e incluso, ver un vídeo de Erel en el que entrevista a todos los personajes sobre una posible continuación del juego, puede parecerles a muchos un juego simple, sencillo o aburrido, pero a mi me gusta, además tal como le paso al creador original de la guía, cuando aprendes a dominar el juego a la perfección, nadie más te quiere retar... V_V 

Ahora si, pasemos a lo que nos importa...   


**La historia.**

El mundo de I-Preseru está en la necesidad de ayuda. Una bruja poderosa capaz de viajar a través de tiempo y el espacio ha escogido su isla como su próximo blanco. Un hechicero poderoso de I-Preseru la ha sellado en una prisión mágica, pero sólo es temporal. El hechicero abre una puerta dimensional y trae a varios guerreros de otros mundos para combatir a la malvada bruja, Ihadulca, en un esfuerzo desesperado por salvar su mundo.   


**Personajes.**   


**Ihadulca la Bruja Trans-dimensional.**

Ihadulca es un ser poderoso que existe en varios planos existenciales a lo largo del tiempo y espacio. Cada una de sus encarnaciones son poderosas, pero cada una tiene una personalidad propia. Ihadulca usa su cetro mágico y poderes Nulos en el combate.   


**Al el Hechicero.**

Supuestamente el hechicero más poderoso de I-Preseru, Al ha decidido que no puede permitir que los guerreros de otros mundos mueran, él luchara contra Ihadulca para eso debe detener a cada uno de los otros guerreros y al final derrotarla. Él lucha usando magia.   


**Danzaiver el Héroe Intergaláctico.**

Danzaiver es como un Mecha Power Ranger (Un Power Ranger en Armadura). Él cree que Ihadulca es una parte del ser malo llamado Galaclava con el que ha estado luchando. Él también trata de salvar a un miembro de su tripulación. Danzaiver lucha usando artes marciales y sus armas del futuro.   


**Gally el Cazador de Recompensas.**

Un hombre muy grande con mucho honor y orgullo, Gally ha venido a exigir la cabeza de Ihadulca y la recompensa que va con ello. Gally lucha con su espada gigante y varios proyectiles.   


**Erel el Guerrero de la Runa.**

La novia de la infancia de Al, Erel lleva un traje simple en forma de armadura. Erel usa una espada mágica creada por la armadura.   


**Setsuna el Ángel Guardián.**

Un estudiante de la universidad de la Tierra, Setsuna posee una segunda alma, otra encarnación de Lea llamada Karin, que está atrayéndose hacia Ihadulca. Setsuna también quiere derrotar Ihadulca para así poder regresar a casa. Setsuna lucha con sus habilidades de samurai y su espada, así como la magia de Karin.   


**Midori el Luchador de Ki.**

Midori siempre quiso ser un héroe, y ahora ella tiene su oportunidad. Midori está desarmada, solo confiando en su fuerza.   


**Lie el Satánico.**

Lie es un punk que maneja la espada sensible Shahal que está devorando su alma poco a poco.   


**Keiya el Onmyouji.**

Un miembro de un culto de hechiceros de la Tierra, Keiya lleva puesto dos metas en I-Preseru. Él ha venido a tomar el poder de Ihadulca para su beneficio y a tomar venganza contra Lie por matar a la mujer amó.   


**Kakurine la Sacerdotisa Oscura.**

Hace más de un milenio, Kakurine estaba especializada en las artes oscuras por una de las encarnaciones de Ihadulca, Lea. Esta Ihadulca cambió y desapareció. Kakurine ha estado buscándola y ha destruido cada encarnación de Ihadulca que ella encontró por los últimos mil años. Ella cree que cuando destruya a la última Ihadulca volverá a ser la mujer que ella amó. Kakurine también está intentando detener a los otros luchadores de encontrar a Ihadulca (Ella es quien crea las copias idénticas para la mayoría de personajes). Kakurine maneja una variedad de magia oscura que va desde la necromancia hasta el Voodoo.   
  
  
  
  
  


**Kakurine**

  


  


Ella es una alma sumamente pura que existe en una dimensión súper natural. Aunque parece y actúa como una niña pequeña, Kakurine tiene alrededor de 10.010 años y posee poderes súper-transcendentales. Ella tenía la relación íntima con Lea estableciendo un sistema de apoyo para cada una de sus existencias; sin embargo, Lea logró tener su propia encarnación (como Ihadurca, Gillaclva, Karin, etc.) en las dimensiones diferentes y rompió todas las relaciones con Kakurine.   


**Datos**

Sexo: Femenino. (Acaso lo dudaban)   
Edad: 10.010 años. (Pero parece de doce)   
Fecha de nacimiento: 23 de Julio. (Leo según el calendario Juraiano)   
Lugar de Nacimiento: Desconocido. (Quizás Vacío)   
Estatura: 145 cm. (Que los ha sabido aprovechar muy bien)   
Peso: 35 Kg. (Por eso es que todos la cargan/lanzan con tanta facilidad)   
Medidas: 68 cm, 54 cm, 61cm. (Que querían, es una niña, literalmente)   
Tipo de Sangre: AB. (Con glóbulos rojos, blancos y verdes... es broma)   
Pasatiempos: Ninguno (Aunque a mi parecer, posiblemente sea jugar).   
Comida Favorita: Ninguna. (Quien sabe si coma)   
Le Gusta: Lea, El Vació (Su traje, así se llama).   
Le Disgusta: Lea encarnada, Los Humanos, La Armadura Nula.   


**Vacío.**

Es un espacio vacío dónde ningún concepto de tiempo existe. Mientras estando cualquier parte de su traje directamente unido al Vacío (De ahí su nombre), Kakurine establece un escudo, a cualquier cambio de toda interferencia externa (Sobretodo edad).   


**El Vació (Es el nombre del traje que usa).**

Es un tipo de traje humano que Kakurine normalmente usa. Se lo dio hace mucho tiempo la propia Lea. El propio traje es capaz de absorber ataques. Una campanilla invisible esta atada al traje.   


**Palabras Místicas.**

Palabras con Poder Mágico. Es una de las propiedades de Kakurine. Kakurine pronuncia estas palabras cuando ella ataca o capturas a un enemigo. Ellos son ejemplos típicos de palabras místicas que tienen poderes sagrados.   


**Ataque de Fuego.**

Creando un fuego ligero alrededor de ella, Kakurine quema a su oponente, a las brasas. La palabra que ella pronuncia cuando ataca a sus oponentes es Afire (Ardiendo) la cual posee poder mágico.   


**La Campana Especial.**

Una campana invisible se encuentra en El Vació. Suena cuando Kakurine hace ciertos movimientos.   


**Anónimo.**

Una técnica de confundir al oponente a través de interferencias dimensiónales repetidas, y empujando a su oponente por el trasero (Aunque en realidad es por la espalda, pero por su tamaño...). Una frase especial se construye en las manos de Kakurine, y da un tremendo susto al oponente en el momento del ataque.   


**Anónimo.**

Una técnica dónde Kakurine agarra a un antagonista de la cintura, salta alto, y arroja al oponente a la tierra. El enemigo no puede moverse debido a un cuadrado mágico creado en las manos de Kakurine.   


**Tsumiho y Tsumiho Blast.**

Una técnica de ataque del Anillo Mágico que Kakurine alteró para ajustarse a ella. Tiene dos ataques. Uno Destruye al oponente (Tsumiho Blast), y la otra captura al adversario (Tsumiho).   


**Ola de Magia Roja**

Una técnica dónde Kakurine limpia el colorete (Labial) de sus labios con su dedo índice izquierdo, y crea la ola mágica con la que ataca. La ola de color rojo en su dedo se extiende hacia el objetivo al mismo tiempo que ella baja su brazo.   


**Ataque Tabú.**

Es una técnica que Kakurine usa para atacar y dañar a su adversario usando una muñeca Vudú.   


**Anillo Mágico.**

Era originalmente una de las técnicas de Lea. Después de que Kakurine aprendió la técnica de Lea, ella la alteró para hacerle su propia versión aun más poderosa. El ataque mágico de Kakurine posee la forma de un anillo, y el blanco es destruido cuando el anillo simplemente toca el objetivo.   


**Ataque Devitalizante.**

Es un ataque para debilitar la vida de un oponente. Se hace mordiendo el cuello del oponente y succionando fuera sangre para disminuir los niveles de energía del enemigo. Al contrario de un vampiro, Kakurine no gana beneficio al chupar la sangre. (Es sólo un juego para ella.) La forma materializada de la energía soltada de la herida puede verse alrededor de Kakurine durante el ataque.   


**Armadura Nula.**

Es el nombre de una armadura en la que Kakurine colocó a un ser con inteligencia propia la oculto en otra dimensión para destruir la encarnación de Lea en esa dimensión. La armadura posee fuerza ofensiva innata y poderes defensivos, pero no podía derrotar a "Lea". Todos los que usaron la armadura fueron destruidos por Lea, así como por Kakurine (De ahí su disgustó por la Armadura y los Humanos). Se usan la mente y el cuerpo de cualquiera que lleve la Armadura Nula como la fuente de energía para la armadura (Todo el que la use, al final muere). La Nephilm (Nombre de la Armadura que usa Erel) de Erel es una forma mutante sobreviviente.   


**El Combatiente Espiritual.**

Un ser con inteligencia propia lleva la Armadura Nula. El luchador tiene el instinto para destruir a "Lea", y no es más una fuente de poder para la Armadura Nula. 


End file.
